Love That Will Forever Last
by Bloom27
Summary: Annabeth moves to New York one day and plans to surprise Percy, Thalia and Grover. What will happen to the relationship between Percy and Annabeth? Annabeth is the new girl at Percy's school and Percy is the most popular boy. Set after BOTL. PERCABETH!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey People! This is my first story, so please review and tell me what you think. This story is set after BOTL and it will have a lot of Percabeth! I love Percabeth! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

"I can't believe you would say something like that to your step-mother. It was very disrespectful! Apologize to her right now!" my father yelled.

I rolled my eyes. My dad was yelling at me because I said something so disrespectful to my step-mom, that I had to apologize. No one in this family even listens to me.

"Why should I apologize to her? She insulted my favorite place in the world, and obviously, you wouldn't know what it is, since you always work. You never have any time for me!" I yelled just as loud as him.

"Say that again and you will be grounded for the whole month."

"Like I care! I'm like invisble in this family. The only people that actually talk to me is Bobby and Matthew, and it would always be for borrowing things."

"That is not true. I always have-"

"Always have what, dad? Always have time for me? Obviously, that's not true. I'm a demigod! I know I'm different, but at least I should get as much respect in this family!"

He calmed down a little after that.

"Look dad. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm heading out." I said.

I turned around, and started to walk to the door. As I turned the door knob, he sighed and sat down on the chair next to him, not even bothering wondering where I was going.

I sighed and walked out to Central Park. As I was walking, I thought about Camp Half-Blood. Just this morning, I moved to New York because my dad found a good job. I missed camp so much and everyone there. Chiron, Grover, Silena, Travis, Connor, Tyson, Thalia and most of all, Percy.

I always had a little crush on him, but I wouldn't admit it. Ok fine, a big crush, but one thing's for sure, he would never like me back.

I sat on one of the benches in Central Park. Tomorrow, I was going to Goode High School, where Percy, Thalia and even Grover went. I'm so excited to see them again. It would be my first day. Now that I lived in New York, I'm closer to camp, so I can't wait to go back there.

It was chilly right now, and I had forgotten to get my jacket when I walked out. So I put my hands in my jean pockets. I felt something rough in there, so I took it out. It was a picture of Percy and I on the beach in Camp Half-Blood. I remembered that day like the back of my hand. Percy and I had gotten a quest and we were walking out of the Big House.

I was thinking about the quest so much that I guessed Percy noticed. He grabbed my hand and took me to the beach to cool me down. He was still holding my hand when we were standing on the beach.

I hugged him to reassure him that I was okay and I guessed Thalia took the picture right there because the next day, she was the one that gave me the picture.

That day was important because it made me realize that I liked Percy more than a friend.

I sighed and got up, ready to walk home, when I bumped into someone. We fell on the ground.

"Sorry." Oh no. I recognized that voice from anywhere.

"It's ok. It was my fault. I wasn't looking." I said.

"No, it was definitely my fault." he said.

We both got up, and that's when we finally had a chance to look at each other. My eyed widened.

It was really Percy.

He looked really handsome. With his jet black hair and sea green eyes, I was almost gonna drool. But good thing I held it back.

**Percy's POV:**

I can't believe it. She was actually standing right in front of me. Annabeth. She was so beautiful. No, gorgeous. I was standing in front of a goddess.

"Wise girl." I said.

"Seaweed Brain." She said.

I always had a crush on her, but I never admitted it.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe it's you." She said.

I walked in front of her and hugged her. She hugged me back. The world around me had disappeared and it was just us.

"I missed you so much. What are you doing in New York?"

"I moved just today. I was planning on surprising you, since I'm going to your school tomorrow."

I couldn't be anymore happier.

"That's awesome. How about I show you around New York?" I said.

"Sure. How about after school tomorrow?" She said.

"Of course."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. I should get going."

"Yeah, me too. I still can't believe you're here."

She laughed. Her laugh was like many bells ringing at once. So, pretty much, I just want to make her laugh more.

"I missed you too, Percy. See you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Can I get your address?"

"Sure. Here." She gave me her address and waved good bye.

I kept watching her, as she was walking. When she disappeared from sight, I started to turn around and walk home myself.

One thing's for sure.

I can't wait for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I will update as soon as I can. Go Percabeth! I hoped you guys liked it!**


	2. First Day of School

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing my first chapter. Here's my second chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Uggh. I turned off my alarm clock and sat up. Today's the first day of school for me. I hope it'll go well. I got up, brushed my teeth, and took a nice, long shower. After that, I went to my room and changed.

Yesterday night, after surprising Percy, I got home and sneaked into my room, not wanting to be seen by my dad and step-mom.

I had made it to my room and decided to pick out my clothes for the first day of school.

I wore gray skinny jeans with a purple shirt that had an owl on it. Since my mom is Athena, I love owls. I also wore gray converse and my hair was put down.

After changing, I looked in the mirror and all in all, I looked pretty good.

I went downstairs and sat on a chair in the kitchen. There were pancakes in the middle of the table, so I ate those. After I finished, I washed my plate and was gonna walk out when my dad came in the kitchen.

Oh great.

"Morning sweetie." he said, acting like nothing happened yesterday.

"Good morning, dad. Well, I'm gonna go to school now. Oh and after school, Percy's showing me around New York. Bye." I said. My voice came out a little more angry than it was supposed to at the end.

"Wait, Annabeth. I just want to say that I'm sorry. I know being a demigod is tough, but being one doesn't make you different. I always have to work because I want to support my family. Annabeth, I know I treat you differently than your step-mom, Bobby and Matthew. It's because you know how to take care of yourself. Bobby and Matthew are still young and your step-mom sometimes needs me to help her with things. But you, you're different. Good different. At a young age, you knew how to do things for yourself instead of having someone else to do it for you. I'm really sorry. Just know that I love you very much."

"I'm sorry too, dad. For yelling at you. I didn't know that you thought I was old enough to do things by myself. And I do. But I would love to spend more time with you, just like when I was a little girl and before mom left."

"I do too. I'm very sorry. From now on, every Sunday, you and I would have our own time together. Ok?"

I laughed.

"Sure dad. I still remember that time you took me to a baseball game and I caught the ball. It was hilarious."

He laughed.

"Yeah. The batter was laughing, too. Well, you better go to school. I love you."

"I love you too, dad. Bye."

I walked out and into the sunshine. I felt a whole lot better. Since I lived close to the school, I walked. It was only 6 minutes when I got there.

I walked inside and into the main office. A lady with a huge nose and mouth sat behind the desk.

"Hi. Welcome to Goode High School. I take it you must be the new girl, Annabeth Chase?" she said in a dull and boring voice.

Wow. I never met someone who talked like that. She must not want to be here. Who wouldn't want to be in school? Then again, I am a Daughter of Athena.

"Yes. Can I get my schedule and locker number?" I said.

"Of course. I am Ms. Griggs." she said.

She gave me my schedule and locker number.

I walked out and tried to find my locker, but failed at it.

Ugggg. So I went around the school again, in search of my locker. Just when I rounded the corner, someone else was walking by. But I didn't get the chance to see him.

Suddenly, we bumped into each other.

"Oww." I said.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking. Are you okay?" he said.

I looked up, to see Percy.

"Percy? Wow. We got to stop meeting like this." I said.

"I know right? Are you okay?" he said. He held his hand out, so I could get up.

I nodded and grabbed onto his hand. I don't know if Percy felt it, but I felt a shock when I touched him.

"So, can I see your schedule?" he said.

I handed him my schedulle.

**Annabeth's Schedule**

**Language Art - Ms. Garcia B210**

**Math - Mr. Casmia B218**

**Science - Mrs. Lamia C216**

**Lunch**

**Free time**

**Architecture - Ms. Rodney G110**

**Gym - Coach Milley H100**

**History - Mr. Martinez C220**

"You have every class with me except one. I have Marine Biology while you have Architecture." Percy said.

"Cool. Can you show me where my locker is?" I said.

"Sure, what's your number?"

"My locker number is 27."

"Okay. That's right next to mines. Come on."

He led me back to where I started.

Wow, I thought.

"Thanks." I said.

He nodded. Then, I put all my textbooks inside the locker.

**Percy's POV:**

I watched as Annabeth put her books inside her locker.

Suddenly, I heard someone yelling across the hall.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?" a popular girl named Drew said.

She always had a huge crush on me, but now way am I going to like her. She's rude, ugly and wears too much make-up.

I turned around to see who Drew was talking to when she stood in between Annabeth and I.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth said politely.

"Who are you? Percy, you chose her over me. Wow! I am way more prettier than her!" Drew said.

Wow. That is so not true. Annabeth is prettier than any girl I have ever seen before. Annabeth is a goddess.

"Who are you?" Annabeth says.

"I am Drew, the most popular girl in school. I'm guessing you're new because everyone in school knows I'm popular and that I am dating Percy Jackson." Drew says.

"What! I would never date you in a million years. In fact, I would never date you in forever!" I said.

I gagged inside.

"Just wait. One day, you will finally want me to be your girlfriend." Drew said.

Then, she walked away.

"Like that's ever going to happen." I said to Annabeth.

She laughed.

"Let me guess. You're the most popular boy in school?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah. I'm captain of the swimming team. Surprised?" I said with a smirk.

"Nah. I was thinking that already." She said with a gorgeous smile on her face.

Then, we both laughed and walked to class.

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. The empousa

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was so busy with homework, and a lot of things have been happening. Anyways, enjoy! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

Percy and I went inside Ms. Garcia's classroom, and I immediately wanted to get out.

I noticed something strange about the teacher, and how she was staring at Percy and I, but I shrugged it off.

I turned to look at Percy and he was feeling the same way.

I noticed an empty seat in the middle, next to familiar black haired girl.

I smiled when I realized who it was.

She still looked the same, with her Death to Barbie t-shirt, black pants and shoes.

I went to sit by her and also noticed Percy walked off and sat next to another familiar person.

He was also the same, with his Save the Trees t-shirt.

I looked at the girl and noticed she didn't see me.

I put my hands in front of her face, blocking her eyes.

"Guess who?" I said.

"If it's Drake, walk away in the next five seconds or else, and if it's-". she said, but I didn't let her finish.

"Who's Drake? And no, you are a really bad guesser." I said and took my hands off her face.

She turned and when she saw me, her eyes grew wide and lit up.

"Annabeth!" she yelled and hugged me.

I hugged her back, and laughed at her expression.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in San Francisco."

"I moved to New York, and I live close by here, so I go to this school."

"Wow! Did you go to Camp yet? Everyone misses you."

"I'll go when I have time."

Suddenly, I felt a chill down my spine when the bell rang, and the teacher started talking. I looked at Thalia, Percy and Grover, and they were thinking the same thing.

Ms. Garcia was an empousa. But how would we kill the monster if there are other people in this class?

I looked at Thalia and noticed she was scribbling something down on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

Percy, Thalia and Grover had written in it.

**Percy: **Guys, we all know it's an empousa. How do we destroy it?

**Grover: **There are mortals in here. We might have to wait.

**Thalia: **I agree, but whenever she looks at us, it's like she's figuring out the best way to kill us. What did we do now?

I was about to start writing when the bell rang. Wow, time goes by fast when a monster is in the same room as you.

I got up and looked at the others. Somehow, they managed to get to the door. They were waiting for me. I quickly picked up my stuff and was about to walk when the empousa walked towards me.

I glanced at Percy, and tried to tell him to go. He got what I said, but shaked his head no.

"Annabeth. Can I have a talk with you?" the monster that went by the name said.

"Umm.." I had no idea what to say.

Percy quickly walked in and stood in front of me, followed by Thalia and Grover.

I looked around and saw we were the only ones here.

This is not good.


End file.
